custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Valentine, Love Barney (1998, barneyallday version)
' Be My Valentine, Love Barney '''is a is the 9th episdoes from the 10th episodes on Season 6 of Barney TV Special Movie that was released in theaters in November 16, 1998 It was broadcast on PBS, NBC, Nick Jr, PBS Kids Sprout and Disney Jr as a prime time special in April 11, 1999 and released on February 22, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from the Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and his friends head off to visit her castle. They meet the Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making cookies and watching butterflies to making silly rhymes, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by the Queen of Hearts, where B.J. and Baby Bop meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to the Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) (only appearance) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (only appearance) 'Crew''' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Mark S. Bernthal *Stephen White *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman Directors *Steven Feldman *Bruce Deck *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *David Bernard Wolf Major Guest Appearances *Riders in the Sky (Howdy, Friends!) *DeWayne Hambrick (played Old King Cole in A Royal Welcome) *Saint Adeogba (played Aunt Rachel in Aunt Rachel Is Here!) *Renee Micheal (played Ashley and Alissa's Mom in Aunt Rachel Is Here!) Minor Guest *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Me-Ma in Grandparents Are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents Are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in A "Little" Mother Goose) *??? (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Miss Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-6 voice and Early August 6, 1997/1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1995 costume. *Production November 17, 1998-November 16-22, 1999. *The musical arrgements used in this special was also heard in new material.musical added arrangements used in this home video was silimar to the ones from Season 9-10 Barney & Friends episodes (The Sleepless Sleepover, Barney's The Land of Make Believe, "Barney Songs: Imagination Island" and "Be My Valentine Love Barney", etc.) *The Barney costume used in this special was also silimar to the ones from August 6, 1997-August 27, 2002 Barney Home Videos/Season 4-6 episodes (Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's First Adventures, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Let's Play School, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, The One and Only You, Trading Places, A Package of Friendship!, Try It, You'll Like It!, Hidden Treasures, Howdy, Friends!, Circle of Friends, Colors All Around (episode), A Royal Welcome, Barney's Band, Books Are Fun!, etc). *The Barney voice used in this special was also silimar to the ones from August 6, 1997-August 27, 2002 Barney Home Videos/Season 4-6 episodes (Round and Round We Go, Tick Tock Clocks!, Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister, Barney's Pajama Party, Let's Go to the Zoo, Let's Play School, Sing and Dance with Barney, Super Singing Circus, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, My Party with Barney, It's Time for Counting, It's Tradition, Let's Go to the Beach, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Night Before Christmas) *So far, this is the only Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. *Carol Farabee the actress who played the queen of hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Ship, Ahoy! *This group (Keesha and Stephen) would also appear in Circle of Friends *This Is The Last Barney Video from Lyrick Studios To Feature the wiggles. *This is one of the few times that a Carnival of Numbers (epxet pitch up -2) v.s. Barney: Adventure Bus (expet pitch +2)/Going On A Bear Hunt/Once Upon a Time/Come on Over to Barney's House version of I Love You is played but the pitch is higher and Barney's vocals are also higher. *That version is also similar to Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney Live In New York City, Eat Drink and Be Healthy, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, Hoo's In The Forest? Caring Means Sharing and Rock with Barney. *This season marks: **The last appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. **The TV premiere in November 2-13, 1998. *Ashley and Alissa never made an appearance with Emily. *The vocals for the Barney Theme Song were rerecorded, but the instrumental track remained the same from the previous season. *In this season, Marisa Kuers (Hannah) does the fundings for the show *The saxophone and Tuba was removed at the end of the song. *The version of I Love You is based on Who's Your Neighbor?'s version because it is a beta version of the one used in Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure, Venice, Anyone Italy, Sweeter Than Candy and The Music Box Gallery 250px-1997_Costume_2.png 266px-Untitled-2.jpg 250px-BJ1995.jpg 180px-Hannah_(Season_5).jpg 180px-Kristen.jpg 200px-Barneyd41.jpg 180px-Rachelll.jpg 2002.jpg 180px-Imagesb.jpg 200px-Barneyd41.jpg 180px-Emily.jpg 180px-Chip2.png 180px-Curtiss.jpg 180px-Stick_With_Imagination.jpg 180px-Danny.jpg 260px-Stephen.PNG 180px-Jefff.jpg 2002.jpg Ashley.jpg Alissa.jpg Sing-and-dance-with-barney-part-4.jpg 180px-Boyd.jpg 180px-Stella.jpg 180px-Ettakette.jpg 180px-Scooter.jpg 185px-2006NBCScaryTeddy&KillerDuck.jpg 150px-Sally.jpg Sax player.jpg Mrs claus.jpg Mad-enchanted-nightmare-before-christmas.jpg Lockshockbarreldisney.png Lock-nightmare-before-christmas.jpg Jack Skellington.jpg Dr. Finkelstein.png Cyclop.jpeg Corpsemom.jpg 400px-Vamps.jpg 400px-Hanging tree.jpg 400px-Behemoth.jpg 300px-Untitleddd.jpg 300px-Melting.jpg 300px-Elves.png 286px-000.jpg 268px-Santaclaus.jpg 260px-Hardemon.jpg 250px-Mayor.png 250px-Giant Snake.jpg 224px-Clown.jpg 221px-Devil.jpg 185px-Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg 180px-Nmbc-bass.jpg 180px-Nightmare12 480 poster.png 150px-N-940 - Santa Claus' hands are bound.jpg Category:1998 episodes Category:Season 5 Videos